The Beloved Snake and Graceful Pet
by SonnieDawn
Summary: Orochimaru & Jasmine(OC), RATED M . WARNING: CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL ACTS
1. When The Moonlight Is Just Right

Orochimaru leaned against the window pane with his leg propped against the wall. He wore a dark silken kimono that revealed his upper body slightly glistening from the moon. His yellow eyes shimmered as he studied her a bit. "Come my pet.."

Jasmine shivered in anticipation. She calmly walked forward and stood in front of him. Her blond hair had grown longer, reaching to her waist now. Raising her hand she placed it gently on his exposed chest.

"It's should be against the law to look this good."

"You mean to look this good at my age...?" He smirked, pulling her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist, staring up at her. Softly digging his claws into her hip.

Jasmine smiled at the familiar prick of pain. "I don't think your age defines you." Jasmine smiled as she leaned forward and kissed his chests

"Then what..." He bites into her shoulder roughly, as he slipped a hand into her shirt. "Defines me, my dear...?"

Jasmine but her lip. "Your cold, calculating, passionate, bloodthirsty passion my snake."

Inhaling her smell deeply as he nodded to each word she said. placing his hand on her breasts, slipping two fingers into her bra, hissing. "This is what I love to hear, my pet.."

Jasmine smirked. "I've been a bad girl. You may have to punish me." She whispered flipping her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck.

He laughed, forcing her against him, ripping her bra, throwing it to the ground. his eyes widened as he bit into her neck roughly, tightening his grip on her neck, growling a bit.

Jasmine let out a pleasures scream. Her hands fisted in his kimono as she exposed more of her neck to him. Her pain tolerance had went up way more than what it was last time they were together.

"Don't hold back."

Orochimaru inhaled her sweet scent as he then broke away. "Tis has been a long time since I have seen you.. So my apologies for just.. Stopping this lustrious reuniting.." He licked his lips, beginning to stand up as the robe fell open, the moonlight revealing his full pale body. hovering over her, he kissed her temple and smirked.

Jasmine raised and eyebrow at him. "Since when has the almighty Orochimaru ever apologize?" She inquired as she looked his body over. He really didn't look his age. She shifted her legs some, making her skirt hike up showing more of her creamy thighs.

His hands trailed up her thighs, staring into her eyes. "I thought I would be what would you say.. Gentleman like..? But i can see now that you do not get wet from that." He slipped two fingers into her warm heat, his tongue running over his lips, chuckling.

Jasmine smirked at him. "You should be by down. Gentlemen bore me to tears my snake." She whispered as a soft moan escaped her.

Orochimaru growled low as he pushed her back onto the floor, trailing his tongue up her legs, staring up at her. "You will enjoy this... I promisse.." He hissed, began to finger her a little faster, deeper inside her.

Jasmine bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. It's been so long since she has had any sexual contact her senses were on overload. Has it always felt this good!

He licked up her thighs, smirking. his long tongue warm and trailing over her sweet skin. widening her lips, shoving his tongue deep inside her, his hot breath against her wet skin. "You taste... delicious..."

Jasmine moaned deep in her throat and fisted her hands in his hair. "OH GOD!" She breathed as pleasure assaulted her senses. Her eyes squeezed close when he hit a certain part inside her, her back arching off the ground.

A growling low laugh escaped his mouth as his tongue began to massage her g-spot slowly causing her to tense immensely. Using his both available hands he began to trail his nails over her pale body slowly making the feeling even more lustrious..

Jasmine threw her head back and moaned loudly. She could feel the familiar coil starting in her lower abdomen, it wound tighter and tighter as Orochimaru administration didn't let up.

"I'm going to cum." She whimpered biting her bottom lip.

He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her close, thrusting his tongue deeper. His eyes kept staring at her as he lightly tugged on her gspot, gently placing his mouth on her heat and using his index finger to massage her clit with the same motions from his tongue.

Jasmine screamed Orochimaru name as she coiling snapped. Her vision went black and her back arched as her orgasm hit her like a wrecking ball. She was felt a panting, shaky mess in her afterglow.

Orochimaru retracted and left a small smirk apon his face, picking her up off the ground and walking her over to the bed, and slipping her under the covers. kissing along her jawline all the way up to her temple. "Rest now my pet.. You will need it for what I have planned tomorrow..."

Jasmine rolled over and cuddled into the blankets, her foggy mind growing even foggier with sleep. Yawning she slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Saying Our Temporary Goodbyes

Orochimaru nodded, walking out the chambers and walking slowly down the stairs. "I will always protect you.. And you are beautiful and pale, With yellow hair, Jasmine.." he stopped walking down the stairs, looking up to the doors, then continues to walk again. "I feel something is coming. Someone. I must move you." He growled, heading into the basement. Whilst in the basement he walked over to the aquarium he had for snakes, reaching in and grabbing one. "I need you to send a message for me.. To Kabuto." He held the snake and engraved writing into his scales, sending him out the window. "hurry and find him.." Orochimaru hissed as he waited in the dining room, staring out the window. Whilst Jasmine was slumbering.

Jasmine yawned as she stretched. Her eyes looked around the empty room and frowned when she realized she was alone. Climbing out of bed, she walked over to the closet and pulled out some fresh clothes to put on. She pulled the shirt over her head and pulled some shorts out of the drawer before exiting the room to search for Orochimaru.

Oro was sitting in the diningroom, sipping on his red wine, talking to one of the maids in the mansion. "When she comes down. Make sure to pack her things immediately. But make it discreet. i do not need her freaking out." He cut his eyes to her, taking a sip of his wine. "And hurry up with her breakfast. What is the slack right now?" He sighed, looking at the glass.

Jasmine walked into the dining room and smiled when she spotted Orochimaru. "Morning." She said as she walked around and kissed his cheek. She sat down at the table and poured herself some orange juice. "I missed you in bed."

He looked up from his glass, standing beside his chair as he awaited for her to sit. "Ah, yes. I hadn't slept all night. You know I don't sleep." The maids came in handing her her breakfast and hurriedly handed another plate to a side turned chair which looked empty. Orochimaru looked at it, nodding. "Jasmine.. You remember Kabuto..?" he lifted his hand, Kabuto stood, and bowed. "hello, Ma'am.."

Jasmine regarded Kabuto cooly. Yeah she remember him, and his creepy little ways. "Yes, hello Kabuto." She stood up and shook his hand quickly. She looked back at Orochimaru in confusion. "Is something going on?"

"nothing you need to worry about, my dear. i have made preparations for you to leave with Kabuto tonight to his place hidden away from people. I will be back for you when I know everything is calm and collected. So finish your breakfast. The maids have your belongings packed and ready to go."

Jasmine stopped and stared up at Orochimaru. "Excuse me?" She asked pushing her breakfast away. Her eyes cut to Kabuto. "If you're going to send me away, then I'll go stay with Jane or Mia. I'm not going anywhere with him." She stated calmly as she stood up.

"It's for your own safety, Jasmine.." Kabuto pushed his glasses up to his nose and looked up at her. "I will not harm you. I am to serve, Lord Orochimaru. And he has said to watch over you. If it will make you more comfortable. You can bring a couple maids."Orochimaru nodded ad he stood, walking over towards Jasmine. "I want you safe.. I need to know you will be okay."

Jasmine bit back a retort. "What do you mean by my own safety?" She asked slowly. It's been a while since she had seen him this way, the last time was when...her breath hitched as her eyes grew wide. "He's back?" Her arms wrapped protectively around her body as memories of what that man did to her came to the surface.

Orochimaru felt her tense as he grabbed her. "It's okay. Someone is here.. I just do not know where. Or even who.. So you need to go, Jasmine." His yellow eyes flickered softly, kissing her temple. "I will meet up with both of you shortly." He broke from her and took off into the hallway without another word.

Jasmine watched him leave beofre looking at Kabuto. "Is it him? Dr. Killjoy?" She asked as some maids came out of nowhere to shuffle her off in the opposite direction that Orochimaru went.

Kabuto shifted his glasses again, looking at Jasmine. "Yes. but there is no time to speak.. Come on." He began to follow her and the maids to his car, helping her inside with all of her stuff. he looked up at the top window of the mansion, nodded to Orochimaru whom was staring out towards them. Orochimaru nodded back, with a slight frown as he walked away cold.

Jasmine sat in the seat with her hands clasped firmly in front of her. She was debating on whether she should call Simon or Mia. Deciding against it, she leaned back into the seat and watched the scenery as it passed.

"Now deary, don't get your hopes up now.. Mr. Uwambi will be with us shortly!" The short, plump maid said as she patted her hands, smiling. She handed her a cup of lavender tea to help her sleep on the ride ahead of her. Kabuto sat in front of them in the other seat, reading. Taking in a deep breath. "You don't wanna be here because I remind you of him, don't I?" he kept his face in his book, but his voice was soft.

Jasmine sipped the tea and glanced at Kabuto. "You're not exactly the easiest person to be around." She look away and leaned her head against one of he maids, her eyes growing heavy. "One of you just drugged me." She mumbled as her consciousness slipped away.

The maid, patted her head and laid her down in the seat, smiling. "There , there. it will be a long ride. Where you're going. Shh shh now.." Kabuto watched Jasmine and closed his book. "You can trust me.. I will be taking care of you. Until Lord Orochimaru comes to get you." he took his glasses off, looking out the window. The maid took her phone out of her pocket and threw it out of the window.


	3. Days Go By That I Don't Miss You

-THREE DAYS LATER-

One of the maids walked into a darkened room, opening Jasmines curtains letting the sun shine in, she smiled approvingly. "Good morning, Miss Jasmine. Time to wake up and get your bath done." She walked over to the closet, setting out some clothes for her, and went into the bath room, turning the hot water on.

Jasmine groaned as she sat up, her head was killing her. She looked a round at the unfamiliar room, her head still groggy. "Where the hell am I?" She tried getting out o feed but her legs weren't responding, causing her to fall in a disheveled lump on the floor.

"Oh dear!" The maid helped her to her feet. frowning. "Perhaps I should make you an herbal tea to bring you back some energy!" She smiled, leading her into the bathroom. "And as for where we are. I have not a clue. I do know where ever we are. Took three days to get here. lord Orochimaru is determined to keep you safe!"

Jasmine nodded numbly and let the maid help her bathe. Once that was done, she was left to herself so she could dress. Pulling on a comfortable white shirt and some shorts, Jasmine sat back down on the bed to wait for the maid to come back.

After a while a maid didn't show. The room was quiet. Then came a knock on the door.

Jasmine jumped. She was been waiting so long she had spaced out. Standing up she asked over to the door and opened it.

Kabuto stood in the doorway holding a tray of breakfast. "Did I wake you..? My apologies if I did. May I come into your bed chambers or would you prefer to take the tray or come down and eat?" He smiled softly, fixating his glasses over his nose.

Jasmine looked down at the tray. "Ill come downstairs." She said and stepped out of the room. She was curious as to where the hell they were.

Kabuto nodded and followed behind her with the tray. "How did you sleep? I hope it was well. If the bed isn't good enough. I will have the maids replace with with something.. Fluffier.. I hope the long car ride didn't make you sick or leave you with a migraine either." He said cheerfully as the reached the bottom of the stairs. Two of the maids were standing there with smiles and they began to set the table with the tray and pull out a chair for her.

Jasmine eyed them all wearily. "Im not going to get drugged again am i?" She moved her food around on her plate as she looked up at them with accusing eyes. "Which one of yu did that anyway?"

The short fat maid, raised her hand, slowly. "Now deary. I didn't drug you. I just helped you sleep. It was meant for no harm at all. Just to make sure you didn't know where we were going and try to contact other people..." She hurried along out of the room, slamming the door shut. The others followed in persuit as they left extra food. "Don't blame them for their foolishness.. But she was just trying to help. She also threw out your cellphone."Kabuto smiled awkwardly as he sipped on his orange juice.

Jasmine faltered. "She threw out my cell phone?" She all but yelled in shock. "Why?" She had been gone for three days, three days of missing work and if she knew Simon, that man was already on the look for her. "How am i supposed to contact my boss now? That man is going to hunt us down here if he thinks im kidnapped!"

"lord Orochimaru has this covered, dear. You know. Substitution jutsu." He pushed his glasses to the brim of his nose, glancing back down to his book as he continued to read, and eat a piece of toast. "besides, this is only temporary. So no need to worry about anything.:

"A substitution Justus swaps your body with another object. Don't you mean a shadow clone?" She asked taking a small bite of her food. "And you call yourself a ninja."

"Besides, Simon will see right through that crap."

Kabuto stood, looking at her. "I must be on my way to do some errands for Lord Orochimaru.. I will return shortly. You can do what you want. Just do NOT make any phone calls or speak to public people. You never know who they could be." he then took his leave and slammed the door.

Jasmine huffed. "Welp, maybe you should know your shit beofre spouting off your mouth." Standing up from the table she wondered around her temporary prison. "Orochimaru better hurry his ass up."

One of the maids came into the diningroom and began cleaning up the mess. "I hope r'ything is to your liking, deary. If not, please don't hesitate to let us know. If need be I can go to the market place and get yu some thing so you won't get bored." She smiled softly, patting Jasmine on the back.

Jasmine waved the maid off and looked out the window. "Paper and something to draw with you be good." She murmured out loud. Where the hell were they. She didn't trust Kabuto...not at all.

She nodded then left the room again heading off to do her errands. In the distance she could hear hissing. From the kitchen.. Maybe..?

Jasmine turned away from window and wondered back to her room. This was going to be hell.


	4. Where Is My Snake?

-One Month Later-

Jasmine was...depressed. At first, she went crazy and insane but now. She felt no emotion. Day in and day out she could just stare out her bedroom window. She never saw Kabuto again either. She barely ate anymore as the days passed by.

"Orochimaru." Her voiced cracked as tears fell down her face. "Where are you?"

Her window cracked open slightly as a huge snake fell to the ground, coiled. it slithered its way to the bed, hissing loudly as it crawled under her blankets, and stopped.

Jasmine let out a small scream and backed away. "Oh what the hell." She asked as she inched towards her bed. Slowly, she peeked underneath her covers.

The snake disappeared and turned into Orochimaru. His face was stern as he pulled back the blankets completely. Looking around the room, locking the door. "Where is Kabuto..?"

Jasmine blinked once...twice...three times. "Orochimaru..." her eyes watered as she launched herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I thought you forgot about me." She sobbed.

"Where.. is Kabuto.." He broke from her, coldly as he looked around the windows, "The maids.. Where are the maids.. Is there no one here watching over you.."He growled, punching the wall.

Jasmine looked down at the floor. "Kabuto hasn't been here since he dropped me off. The maids are here somewhere, i only see them when its meal times or they bring me more paper to write on." She motioned over to the stack of papers. "Other than that ive been alone."

Oro sighed as he walked over to Jasmine, looking over her body makign sure she was intact. His deep gaze into her eyes as he leans in to kiss her, pulling her closely. A loud knock on the door happens as Orochimaru faded away, as if he was never there. Like she was having a dream. The knock came again. "Lady Jasmine.. I am back from doing my eerrands.." Kabuto said calmly as he stood outside the door. "Who are you talking to..?"

Jasmine stood there in a daze. Numbly she opened the door and stared at Kabuto. "Orochimaru...he was...here...but just...faded."

Kabuto stared at her for a moment, then pushed his glasses up looking around the room. "That isn't possible.. Maybe it was just a dream? Come down for dinner. It will be gettign cold soon. And afterwards. I will take you out to do something productive." he smiled softly, taking another glance around the room, then heading down the stairs.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes. "Ive been for a month! This is the first time you've been back since bringing me here! Im not staying here any longer kabuto!" She said placing her hands on her hips. "This crap is ridiculous."

Kabutos voice croaked as he cleared his throat, stopping in the middle of the stairs. "I will have the maids prepare your things for you. I just got word that you will be going home." he then walked off into the living room.

Jasmine threw her hands up in the air. "I swear to anything that is watching over me. I'm going to kill that man, and Orochimaru too." She grumbled as she down the stairs. "This shit it stupid, i don't know why the fuck Orochimaru is so stinking paranoid. Nothing is freaking happening."


	5. The Unexpected Visitors

As soon as she turned the corner of the stairs a man grabbed her by the mouth, injecting her with a sleeping serum. "Shh now.. We are together again.. heheh.." The man turned her face to look at him. "Miss me, doll?" Killjoy laughed softly, caressing her cheek.

Jasmine's vision blurred as she looked up at Killjoy. "Oro...chimaru." She whispered before passing out.

He took her to her bedroom, tying her up to the bedrails. "You're so foolish.. you actually thought I wouldn't be back for my girlfriend. And boy do I have a BIG surprise for you when you wake up..hehehehe" he stood, looking out the window. He slaps her across the face, sitting next to her. He had an IV in her to make her unable to move or try to fight.

Groaning, Jasmine opened her eyes, they instantly widened she her immobility hit her. Frantically she looked around at the parts of the room she could see.

"Hello my dear.. how did you sleep..?" He deep voice chuckled as he sat in front of her, rubbing along her leg. Slowly licking his lips.

Jasmine felt tears prick her eyes as she looked over at him. "Killjoy." Her voice faltered as her vision blurred. Closing her eyes, the tears rolled down the sides of her face. Where was Orochimaru?

"He's dead.." Killjoy stood, reaching under the bed and tossing Orochimarus head into of her blankets, laughing insanely. "Now.. we will be together at last. No one interrupting."

Jasmine screamed and tried to thrash but couldn't. Her eyes glued to the severed head of her lover. "You mother fucker!" She screamed at killjoy.

"Ahh yessssssss... I love it when you talk dirty..." He smirked shoving his hand into the head and coverig his hand in blood, staring up at her laughing. "They say if you cover yourself in the blood of your former lover. You will live eternally.. and I need you for that long.." he smeared the blood all over her face, laughing loudly.

Jasmine was looking at him in horror. Her entire being was frozen, unable to move, scream, cry. She felt a drop of blood roll down the side of her cheek. Her body was shaking in fear in shock.

He pulled out a knife, looking at her in her eyes. "I love it when you get scared of me. I have missed you a great deal.. time to catch up shall we..?" He Dug the knife into her arm, watching the blood squirt out.

Jasmine screamed in pain. Her sobs grew in volume. Simon, Mia, Orochimaru...please someone...help me.

Killjoy giggled hysterically as he walked over to his bag of goodies. Grabbing out a ballgag and three more knives. "Looks like you need more numbing medicine in you I see... Tell me. Does this hurt?" He stabbed into both of her thighs at the same time, laughing again as he jabbed the fourth knife into her other arm. "Oh! How I wish you were my nurse again.. you were my inspiration. The thoughts of killing you Everytime you walked through the door.. your beautiful face.." he shoved the gag into her mouth, clasping it shut as he felt down her torso. "Have you put on weight... Or is there what I think is in there.." he eyed her then went to grab his stethoscope and a knife.

Jasmine couldn't breathe. The pain, was to much..she couldn't move even if she wanted to. She could feel her blood pooling on the mattress. He hit an artery in her thigh, and at this rate. She'd lose to much blood at this rate. Her eyes followed after him as he put the stethoscope on her stomach, they widened. What?


	6. Oh, My Saviors!

Killjoy laughed menacingly as he listened to the tiny heartbeat in her stomach, licking his lips. "Too bad it's not mine, Jasmine.. I wouldn't have to do this.."He cut his eyes to her, stabbing her in the stomach and twisting. he crawled over her, twirling his fingers as he heard her screams as a beautiful written symphony. Seconds later the ground started rumbling and shaking fiercely. Looking around, growling. "Seems as though there is people-"He was cut off as a scream overthrew his voice. "KILLJOY! WHAT A FUN SURPRISE!" beyond laughed loudly standing behind him, smirking. "There is someone who wants to meet you again.."He growled and threw him off of Jasmine, forcing him into the floor, punching him repeatedly in the face, then throwing him out of the top window of the mansion, jumping out of the window following after his fall. 'No one.. And I mean NO ONE.. ONE UP RUE RYUZAKI!" He held onto him, forcing his body closer to the ground as they land with a heavy blow, causing Killjoys neck and spine to crack. "Pathetic.."He hopped off, walking off.

Mia stopped running and looked at Beyond, her gaze drifted down to the mangled body of Killjoy. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as she set Jane down.

"JASMINE!" Kelly screamed could be heard down below. Kil vanished inside the house along with Simon. Jane took off running after them.

Walking forward Mia stood next to Killjoy. "You're not dead yet..." she leaned down to look at him better. "Oh but you will be soon."

Kelly stood in the doorway looking at the bed in horror. Rushing over she looked down at Jasmine's form. Kil appeared next to her as did Simon. "Take the knives out." She told them as she laid her hand on Jasmines forehead. Jasmine opened her eyes and looked up at them..."kel..ly." "Shhh...don't worry jas..just hang in there."

She nodded at the boys and the too the knives out making jasmine scream in pain, she stated sobbing as Kelly took the IV out of her arm. "My.. baby." Kelly froze as her gaze snapped to the wound on her stomach. Instantly her hands were laying over it and she closed her eyes. Her wings appeared and her body glowed as her healing powers encased Jasmines body.

Kil watched in amazement as Kelly healed Jasmine. He could feel the darkness rolling off Simon in waves as the devil did his best to keep his composure. After what felt like and eternity Kelly pulled away. All of jasmine wounds were healed. Her hand was laying against Jas's stomach and sadness was etched in her features.

"Kil...pick her up. She's very weak though so be gently." Kelly looked towards the window as rage hit her. She vanished from view a moment later.

Seth yipped as he took off into the forest having the others follow in behind closely, yipping back and forth communicating. Seth stopped abruptly, growling low as he felt the ground shift. "STOOOPPPPPP!" Samantha kept running but Seth tackled her and moved her out of the way, as a huge white scaled tail slammed into the ground where Sam was. Seth transformed quickly shedding skin and clothes and developed fur, he let out a high pitched howl echoing through the woods as he then attacked the snake, biting deeply and not letting go. one of the heads of the snake hisses and darts after him. Rue looked at Mia then back into the woods. "Leave him.. Orochimaru has special plans for him." He grabbed her arm, his eyes darkened. "His blood is very satisfying though.. I can just smell the viciousness in him.. Holy shit... What is that..?" His eyes widened as he looked above the forest seeing a huge snake with seven heads.. He looked around as the sky bean to darken from the heavy rain clouds forming cause it to thunder and lighting. "Something isn't right here.. We need to go now.."He was hit abruptly in the head as he toppled over, groaning. A huge creature came around the corner, roaring. he looked like a corpse of a huge man on steroids with a back full of rifles, he slammed his fists into the ground gorilla like as he roared again calling out a bunch of other creatures to come out of the wooded area, the creature curled over, his rifles shooting an area of a whole 360.

Mia stared at the creature with wide eyes. "What the fuck!" She grabbed Beyond and dodged the bullets being fired. Her eye widened when they shot through the house but she sighed in relief when they bounced off a barrier on top floor window where Jasmine was. Leaning behind a nearby car she laid Beyond down and peeked over in time to see Kelly punching the creature with the rifles sending it crashing into the ground.

"Simon! KIL!" Kelly screamed as she dodged a fiery fist. "Why is it always fire users! Ive had about enough you!" She pivoted on her foot and kicked the one that was on fire. Her attention snapped towards the giant ass snake.

Kil landed beside her in time to block a swipe from one of the other ugly that was aimed for her back. "What the hell are these things?"

"Kelly, go help Seth and the other wolves. They are over by the damn snake." Simon said as he shot a black beam at nearby creature.

Kelly nodded and leaped into the air. Like a bomb, she stopped down and landed on top of the snakes head that was going after one of the wolves, making dust fly up from the crater. Jumping out she looked at the four wolves. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She yelled prying Seth off. "The others need help at the house!"

Seth tipped as he began taking off after the house, the others following in suit. The fresh blood sprayed all over the yard make his senses go stir crazy, his pupils widening enjoying the savory smell. he howled again taking off in full speed, jumping and attacking a creature about to attack Kil, the forced it to the ground, biting off his head, eating it. Seth snarled at Kil, then bounded of bouncing off of each creature breaking their necks. Samantha bounded up to the roof, climbing through the window that was broken looking for Jane, Takeru was on her back, yipping. More and more creatures coming from the woods. Killjoy finally standing as he looked around at the battle that is happening around him. An insanely creepy smile slipped across his face. Like a kid in the candy store, before he could run from the scene and disappear a sword was plunged into his chest, not near his heart, forcing him stuck to the brick wall. He coughed up blood, looking down at the swords not knowing what just happened. He looked at the etchings in it and his eyes widened. "NOOO! LET ME OUT! PLEASE YOU GUYS HAVE TO HELP ME.." He looked into the woods, trying to pry out the sword. Snakes of all sizes trailed out behind the creatures with a wave of fire eluding the whole scene, a tall man with long black hair walked out through the flames. Wearing plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves. His eyes were closed and he had a smirk across his face, looking up and opening his eyes, they were slit like yellow snake eyes and the glow from the fire made them look scarier. He lifted his hand, pushing back his sleeve, revealing his tattoo, he knicked his thumb sliding blood along his forearm, staring straight at Killjoy. "You're dead to me.. Finally.. SUMMONING JUTSU!" He growled and stayed planted as the ground began to shake and out from the dirt emerged a huge purple snake with horn features and black stripes. Same eyes as Orochimaru. his voice thundering into hisses. "You sssummoned me, Orochimaru..." his huge tongue slithering out, coiling up into a ball.

Kil pulled his hand out a creature, brings its heart out with it. Flinging it behind him without a second thought. He picked a discarded sword up and used it cut a nearbys head off. He felt Simons' back touch his and he smiled. "Why does this bring back such sweet memories?" Simon chuckled and looked around. Mia was covered in blood and laughing as she jumped from creature to creature ripping its limbs off as she went. A bright light lit up the area as Kelly detonated the area she was fighting in, killing all the creatures near her in a 20 foot radius. Damn that woman was something else.

He caught sight of orochimaru walking towards killjoy and summon another snake. "Guys! Get the hell out of the way!" He grabbed Samuel and Kil did his best to get Seth. They nodded to get away from Orochimaru before they became food. "Kelly! Can you out up a barrier?" Mia asked a she appeared with Beyond. "Already on it" Kelly answered bringing her hand together in a prayer like motion. A black barrier formed around them, the creatures around them bounced off it as they tried to attack.

Jane was sitting on the blood stunned bed and holding her cousins body as she cried into her hair. Even though Kelly had healed her, she looked so lifeless, her body was cold from blood loss. Jane ignored the explosions and the shrieking from outside. "Oh Jaz..." she whispered clinging her eyes tightly.

Samantha whimpered to Takeru as he hopped off transforming. he ran over to pick up Jasmine carefully and grabbed Janes arm tugging her."We need to go now! Before we become Snake food.. Orochimaru summoned Manda.."He placed them both on top of Samantha and hopped on holding them both close. "Let's go, Master.." Samantha jumped out of the window running on the rooftop as fast as she could, jumping off the edge soaring through the air. Seth seen the snake and immediately dashed for the woods as he howled loudly. Rue lifted up, looking around. "What-what's going on..? is that-?" He stood, looking at the fire. Orochimaru stood on top of Mandas head, his face plastered with a look of hatred staring down Killjoy. "Manda..?" he conducted as he licked his lips. as she snakes upper body stood straight up staring at the creatures and the man. "Let's eat.." as fast as lightning would hit the ground the snake was instantly slithering towards the area, hissing and spitting venom at the creatures. Samuel looked at what was going on wide eyed and mouth open.. "He.. I didn't know Orochimaru could do this.. he is acting like he doesn't have a heart, Simon.." His face pouted as he gripped his shoulder, feeling sorry for Orochimaru.

Kelly watched in awe. "Wow, those ninja really know their stuff." She looked up towards Samantha her eyes widened at seeing Jane and jasmine. "Samantha!" She opened the barrier up enough and used her power over the wind to suck them into the barrier and away from the chaos.

Jane slid of Samantha and cradled Jasmines body as she watched the carnage. Mia knew down next to her. Pressing her ear piece she waited for N to answer. "We have her...no...the situation is a little extreme at the moment. Right...of course." Standing back up she stood next to Beyond.

Simon whistled, he already being back in his human form. "Orochimaru is defending what it his, killjoy hurt Jasmine, therefore he is showing no mercy."

"Simon...jasmine..." Kelly stopped and looked down at the unconscious woman. "She was pregnant..but killjoy.." she sighed and looked away. There was nothing she could do to save the baby.

Orochimarus jumped off of Manda, running full speed at killjoy a evil grin on his face as he unhinged his jaw as a snake slithered its head out of Oros mouth, hissing and snapping its mouth opening to show the blade of a sword, one blade forming on both arms. All of my people looked away from the horrid nightmare happening in front of them. He rammed into the wall causing a collision as the mansion came tumbling down, forcing all three blades into killjoys body, Leaving the small piece of building still standing. He curved his head to look back at Jasmine, tears forming in his eyes as he stuck a dagger into both his and killjoys hands. Looking back into his eyes. taking his other hand grabbing killjoys and holds it, his index and pinky and thumb sticking out. "Manda.. Tell them my regards.." The snake nodded as he kept fighting the creatures, spitting venom and slapping them in half with his tail. "TWIN SNAKE JUTSU!" His eyes still on fire as he ripped out Killjoys jugular. a white explosion formed between them both as the debris exploded the whole area, exploding everything leaving a huge crater in the ground. Every creature that was alive died, Manda coiled into a ball, hiding from the debris as for the 7 headed snake as well. Nothing left of Killjoy. No sign of Orochimaru.

Jasmine chose that time to wake up. Her eyes watched the scene sleepily. She sat up when the explosion happen.

"OROCHIMARU!" Her screamed caused the other occupants to jump. Kelly lost control of the barrier and Jasmine shakily stood up, she took a couple steps only to fall, Kil caught her to steady her. "Hey easy there...take it easy." She pushed him off and continued walking forward. "Oro...chimaru."

"Jaz, please stop." Jane said as she watched her cousin struggle she took a step forward to grab her but a firm hand had her looking back at Mia. Mia shook her head and reached out to grasped Beyonds' hand as she watch Jasmine stumble towards the wreckage and the still giant snake.

Jasmine felt her foot catch on some rubble and fell to her hands and knees. "Orochimaru." She whispered as tears fell down her bloody face.

Once the dirt and debris finished floating in the air, Manda arched body, slithering over towards the girl. he was huge and towered over her. "Are you the one Lord Orochimaru called Jassssmine...?" He hissed deeply. Samuel tried to go save her, but Rue pulled him back. "Don't mess with that guy.." Sam nodded then looked down.

Jasmine looked up at Manda, Nodding numbly. If she wasn't so numb then the idea of a talking snake would have made her a little crazy.

Kelly looked at Simon. "Simon...jasmine is going to need a medical evaluation and a blood transfusion. I'm surprised she's even walking right now." Simon nodded, he could see the signs in her shaking pale body. "Did she really lose the baby?" Kelly looked down. "Yes, if the knife wound didn't do it the stress her body was under while he tortured her would have made her miscarry."

The large purple and black snake coiled around her in a circle as he sort of bowed to her, closing his eyes he held his head down to her. "I have something for you.." He opened his mouth wide, unhinging his bottom jaw, revealing the same man in the fire, his eyes piercing into her soul, a soft smile covered his lips. "I have finally saved you.. You're forever free of harm." He jumped down, helping her stand, caressing her cheek hugging her tightly. The snake them nodded and melted into the ground as if it was never there. Samuel, Seth and Samantha were all in human form now. Wide eyed and confused. Mumbling and stuttering, trying to get a grip on what the hell just happened.

Jasmine softly smiled before fainting. Simon rushed forward. "She needs a blood transfusion!" He said as he knelt down next to her to check her pulse. "Her pulse is weak."

Mia sighed. "I told you that snake creeped me out." She said leaning against Beyond. "Can we go home? I need a bath." She looked down at her blood stained attire. "Furthermore, who is watching our kids!?"

Jane ran over to her cousin. "Simon. I'm her blood type! I can do it!"

"Welp, if they are going to start whipping out blood I'm leaving." He turned to Seth and smirked. "You know you're naked right?"

"OH MY GOD!" Seth cried loudly as he hid behind Kil. Holding onto his arm. "The kids are being watched.. Might have killed the maid. But they are being watched..." Rue rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling softly as he grabbed her hand, kissing it. Orochimaru looked around at everyone. "Why does she have five scars..."His deep voice cracked a little as he spoke, standing quickly. Samuel teared up and walked away from the scene, following Rue and Mia.

Kelly walked over and looked down at Jasmine. "Orochimaru... you should know. Killjoy tortured her. Those scars are from the knives we pulled out. I healed her completely but the scars are still there...also.." she took a deep breath and looked up at him. "She WAS pregnant."

Orochimaru stood frozen for about five minutes, staring at her. His whole life running through his head. reliving things and thinking and watching what the future would have looked like. He then shifted his weight on his feet, walking off in the opposite direction, fists clenched. his eyes closed as he walked.

"You're just going to leave her?" Jane asked standing up. She didn't care if she just watched this man do terrifying things. "She is going to need you damn it!"

"Jane." Simon warned as he picked Jasmine up. "Enough. We need to get Jasmine to the hospital." he looked over at Samantha. "Go get your car. That's the safest way to transport her right now."

Kil picked Seth up. "And that's our que to leave naked guy." He disappeared a moment later. His laughter echoing as he ran off.

As he continued to walk, two snakes fell from his sleeves, slightly growing in their size slithering towards them. Hissing angrily. Samantha nodded as she took off running in the direction of the car, Takeru following close behind. Samuel took Janes' arm, walking back over to Jasmine. The snakes stopped halfway between them and Orochimaru. All that was left to be seen was his silhouette then he vanished into the woods completely. Samantha drove in and pressed the breaks as she got out, opening the back door. She picked Takeru up and put him in her hoodie, looking around the place. "This place is a ghost town now.."

Kelly watched as they all piled inside Samantha's car. Simon had Jasmine laying in the back seat her head in James lap and her feet in Simons'. Samuel sat up front. Once they were out of sight her gaze drifted to the two snakes. Flicking her wrist she quickly blew them up. "Stupid pest." She grumbled before taking flight and headed back home.


	7. Hospital Visit

In the car Jane was running her hands through her cousins hair. She took her shirt off leaving herself in a tank top and put it over Jasmine to hide her body. "How could this have happened to her?"

"Because Orochimaru is dumb. And she shouldn't be with him!" both Sams said as they looked at each other laughing softly. Samantha picked up speed as she drove towards the hospital. "But seriously.. Jane. Keep her at your house. And introduce her to new guys.. Orochimaru is such a douche.." Samantha frowned as she pulled into the driveway, pulling into a parking spot. Samuel nodded in agreement and he got out of the car, helping them with Jasmine.

Jane looked down at her cousin. Even if she did do that, Jasmine never would go for it and besides even she could tell that that damn bastard snake loved her cousin.

Simon yelled at someone to bring a stretcher. He was in doctor mode. Some nurses came out to assist him and they wheeled jasmine back. Jane sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room and closed her eyes.

Samuel plopped down next to her, tossing her a soda pop. "She is going to be okay. I'm sure of it. Her words are healed. She will only need to get some more blood. But my question is.. Did Jasmine know she was pregnant? And are they going to tell her?"

Jane looked over at Samuel with a sad expression. "No, I don't think she did. Kelly said that she wasn't very far along so..." She looked down at the sofa in her hands and fiddled with it. Poor Jasmine. Her gaze drifted towards the doors that led to the surgery rooms. If only the baby had survived and Kelly was wrong.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
